European Patent Application EP 170,213 discloses a series of glutarimide derivatives of benzodioxan methanamine as antianxiety and antihypertensive agents. Forzard et. al. Br. J. Pharmacol. 90, 273P (1987) disclose 8-[4-(1,4-benzodioxan-2-ylmethylamino)butyl]-8-azaspiro[4.5]decane-7,9-dio ne (MDL 72832) as a selective and stereospecific [(-)-MDL 72832 binds 32 times as much as the dextrorotary isomer at the 5-HT.sub.1A receptor site] ligand for 5-HT.sub.1A receptors. ##STR3##
European Patent EP 236,930 discloses a series of 2-substituted-alkyl-1,2-benzisothiazole-3-one 1,1-dioxide derivatives useful as anxiolytic and antihypertensive agents. Specifically claimed is 2-(4-(2,3-dihydro-1,4-benzodiox-2-yl)methylamino)butyl)-1,2-benzisothiazol -3(2H)-one 1,1-dioxide. ##STR4##
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/493,179, filed Mar. 14, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,078, describes adamantyl amide derivatives of aryl and heteroarylpiperazinylalkylamines as anxiolytic, antidepressant, and antihypertensive agents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,921,958, 4,873,331, and 4,882,432 describe other adamantyl esters, carbonates, ureas, urethans, and reverse amides for the same utilities.